


"Suck it up Harrison! This is what boyfriend's do!"

by GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Piggyback Rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm/pseuds/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm
Summary: george giving paul a piggyback ride
Relationships: McHarrison - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	"Suck it up Harrison! This is what boyfriend's do!"

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad,” 

“Not that bad? We’re going up a hill,” He said tightening his grip around my legs so I wouldn’t fall off. 

“Suck it up Harrison! This is what boyfriends do,” 

“They certainly do not,” He dropped me off at the top of the hill and fell down next to me. I sat up and brushed the grass out of my hair before turning to look at him. 

“Such a handsome lad you are,” I poked his cheek. He smiled slightly. “You’re not sleeping are you?” 

“No, just resting my eyes,” He said softly. 

“Cheeky,” I pinched his cheek. 

“Sorry I just want to rest and be quiet love,” 

“You telling me to shut up?” He smiled, eyes still closed as he breathed softly. I found my spot next to him and stared up into the blue Liverpool sky. 

“First sunny day in ages,” I whispered. 

“Mhm,” He hummed. 

“Do you think we could stay here all night?” I asked. 

“Sure,” He mumbled. 

“Am I bothering you?” 

“A bit,” 

“Sorry,” 

“It’s fine, I’m used to your mouth running,” I scoffed. 

"Well, it's just something you'll have to get used to if you wanna date me," I closed my eyes. I felt a kiss on my cheek. 

"That's fine by me, you have such a pretty voice anyway,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
